


相见无事

by morisue



Series: 一丝不挂 [3]
Category: V6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisue/pseuds/morisue
Summary: “大概不可以再进一步进入对方的世界了。”





	相见无事

**Author's Note:**

> “大概不可以再进一步进入对方的世界了。”

相见无事

 

 

老板娘拉开包间的门，半瘫在榻榻米上的森田正对着他露出一个贱贱的笑：

悪い。

凌晨三点，毫无诚意。

三宅白了他一眼，踢掉鞋子走进去，门在身后被关上。

 

舞台排练结束后，森田打开手机发现三宅给自己发了一个视频，留言是一句没头没脑的“这不就是你自己吗”外加一个嘲笑的表情。

森田点开视频，发现是古早的节目，问女朋友的标准，自己的回答是任性撒娇没朋友。

森田自己也笑了一下，回复打了几个字，转念一想直接拨了过去。

三宅接起电话时明显有着恶作剧的笑意。

“你是有多无聊，”森田也笑，“那么老的视频你都能翻出来。”

“搜索时自动关联的好吗，我才不想看当年的傻样子。”

“你搜什么了？“

“搜三宅健。”

森田笑得手上的烟灰抖了一地：“自恋！”

“你这个水仙没有资格说我！”

“跑火车能当真吗！”

三宅健嗤笑一下算是放过这个话题，看一眼时间问：“练习结束了？”

“嗯，今天比较早。”

“哦，要不要一起吃饭？

“你今天休息吗？”

“没有，和坂本君拍杂志，我的部分已经好了。”

 

回到家，天都快亮了。三宅静静的望了一回窗外深蓝下渐白的地平线，有些惯性的打开了自己的日志页面，本打算又打几个不明所以的嘻嘻嘻哈哈哈上去，想想还是作罢。

也不是什么大事。

 

电视台的地下停车场，长野下车后看到森田的车子开了进来，便在电梯口前等他。

“日安。”走过来的森田摘下墨镜向他和经纪人问好，长野笑着招呼他：“今天自己开车？”

“嗯，之后还有点私事，开车方便点。”

“说起来，没开新车？上次你问我的那一款，后来不是定了？”长野随口问着，拿出手机给森田看，“店长还高兴的给我发了你的签名，说女儿是你的fan。”

森田惊讶的看看他：“你们还会发邮件？！”

“不是熟悉的朋友怎么敢随便介绍给你。”长野好笑的看他一眼，“车子好开吗？”

“车挺好的，是前两天擦了点漆，还想说有空送修呢。正好，长野君帮我给店长说一声吧。”

“我来说吗？！”长野笑着吐槽，森田也笑，有点赖皮有点不好意思：“讨厌打电话嘛！”

“客服也不行？”

“最怕客服了。”

长野笑出声，嗨嗨的掏出手机：“那怎么办，让店长给你发邮件？”

“嗯！”

长野笑得眼睛都弯了，一边发邮件一边继续吐槽：“刚买了没几天的车就擦花了，店长可以告诉女儿你的车技感人了。”

“那就说是长野君的车好了。”

“你当别人傻啊！”

两人说笑着走进乐屋，井之原正在翻杂志，看到他们就举起来给森田看：“你和ken又偷偷吃饭了！”

杂志上登的是他和三宅并肩从店里走出来的侧脸。

森田瞥了一眼，笑嘻嘻的对井之原说：“对呀，还是留的你的名字哦。”

“哼！深更半夜，孤男寡男，非奸即盗！”井之原当然并不信，只是故意闹。

一旁长野冷不丁插了一句：“汤豆腐？”他指着照片上两人背后的店。

“啊，嗯。”森田点点头。

“哦，也是家名店呢。”长野点点头，又仔细看看那家店，“只是没想到你们居然会去吃汤豆腐。”

“他们本来也是大叔了呀。”井之原飞快吐槽。

“你好烦！”森田笑着轻推了他一下。

 

刚拍完一个场景，正在等staff换道具的坂本突然被三宅拍了拍，什么东西猛地举到眼前。

“干嘛？”坂本本能的往后躲了躲，看清三宅手里的是手机。

“GO找你。”三宅没好气的说。

“GO？找我？”坂本有些诧异的去接，三宅还在哼哼：“是啦！他不要跟我吃饭，要跟你约！”

坂本莫名其妙的看他一眼，拿起电话：“GO？”

“啊，坂本君，工作中不好意思，你上次说的那家汤豆腐店地址可以发我吗？”

 

老板娘拉开包间的门，半瘫在榻榻米上的森田正对着他露出一个贱贱的笑：

悪い。

凌晨三点，毫无诚意。

三宅白了他一眼，踢掉鞋子走进去，门在身后被关上。

森田献殷勤的推过杯子：“热的，刚端来，想着外面冷。”

三宅并不承情，自顾自在暖桌边找到一个舒适的位置安顿好，才瞟了杯子一眼：“大半夜的就让我喝茶？”

说着，就去够桌上的酒壶，被森田按住。

“别闹。”

森田仍是笑着，似在哄他，却又不容置疑。他摸出车钥匙塞给三宅：“喏。”

三宅一时气极：“你大半夜的一生请求，就是让我当司机？！叫出租会死？！”

森田捂住他的嘴，做了个禁声的手势，指了指隔壁压低声音：“有狗仔。”又示意了一下包厢深处的暗门：“刚让她从店里的后门先走了。”

三宅绷紧的肩膀松下来，没什么感情的哦了一声，重又坐下：“你倒是周到。”

“女孩子嘛，总要照顾一下。”森田贱兮兮的说着凑上来，讨好的乖巧脸：“这家汤豆腐很正宗的。”

三宅嫌弃的推开他：“你现在的口味真是越来越老了，吃汤豆腐怎么不叫坂本君。”

森田也不恼，脸贴在桌上笑，可能喝多了，眼睛直直的看着三宅：“就想叫你。”

三宅觉得半边脸都麻了，不由自主的抖了一下：“森田刚！不要撒娇！”

森田嘻嘻哈哈的笑出来，懒在桌上伸长手臂捞毛豆盘子。

三宅无聊的瞅了瞅手里的钥匙，挑起眉：“新车？”

森田抿着毛豆壳，笑得又贱又甜：“女孩子嘛。”

三宅哼的笑了一声：“女孩子？已经是阿姨了吧。”

“太失礼了吧！”森田叫着坐起了身。 

三宅像是终于出了气般得意的笑起来，一边说着好久不开车了擦花了不管哦，一边拿起茶杯。杯盏叮叮当当的声音里，两人很快就和往常一样嬉笑着说起些有的没的，身体亲密的挤在了一起。

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> 相见亦无事，别来常忆君。


End file.
